Harkard OS :Ton histoire m'est inconnu
by Dark FrozenVl
Summary: Les voyages sont long, difficile et ennuyant. Un soir, alors qu'Harold était assit au prêt du feu, une envie de nostalgie et un désir de curiosité se fit ressentir. Il connaissait son compagnons depuis quand même pas mal de temps, mais il ne savait rien sur sa vie d'avant. Il allait donc arranger ça.


Avertissement ! Si vous n'avez pas lu « La légende d'Harkard » le contenu de cet Os peut vous paraître obscure, incompréhensible, ou bien totalement WTF. Je vous invite donc à lire cette fic dans les plus bref délais.

Cordialement, la direction.

 **Orochimaru's Full Theme.**

Une petite musique stressante pour la forme :P x)

SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE ! Regardez ça ! Un O.S sur ma fanfiction « La légende d'Hakard » Si c'est pas beau ça ! :D Bon, je tiens à signaler que c'est ma première expérience dans les one-shot. Je vais avoir besoin de votre avis sur tout, afin de m'aider et voir quels sont mes points fort et mes points (à pars l'orthographe, ça je sais que je suis parfait là-dessus... XDDDD) Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une booooooooooooonne lecture mes petits et petites folles adorateur du drama.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisous :D :P

Ps : À l'attention des magnifiques artistes qui me suivent : Si vous avez des petites idées fanart pour la cover, faite-vous plaisir :D Parce que, bon, on va pas se mentir hein, mais les dessins fait sur Paint c'est pas classe xDDDD

* * *

Harkard OS :Ton histoire m'est inconnu.

Harold avait fait un petit arrêt au bout de 2 mois de voyage. Marché était épuisant, même pour quelqu'un possédant des dons comme les siens. Et il sentait que ses jambes ne pouvaient faire deux mètres de plus. Voyant que la nuit ne tarderait pas à arriver, il dressait donc un campement avec un petit feu pour se réchauffer, avant de sortir quelque gibier qu'il attrapait souvent en cours de route.

J'étais habitué à cette vie de vagabond. Depuis déjà deux ans j'avaus vécu comme un exclu de

* * *

la société, mais la solitude me pesait lourdement cette fois. Heureusement, Allurnite était là pour me tenir compagnie. En parlant de lui, je venais juste de m'apercevoir que je ne connaissais rien de sa vie... Certes mon frère m'avait souvent dis que notre ami le Furie n'aimait pas trop parler du passé, mais j'étais intrigué tout de même.

-Dis All ?

Il me répondit d'un simple grondement, mécontent car je l'empêchais de se reposer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux me raconter sur ta vie d'avant ? Ta vie avant Kard ?

-En quoi cela t'intéresse ? Me demande-t-il sans être agacé, mais plutôt curieux.

-Bah... On est partie pour un voyage, un très long voyage... Faut bien se trouver des occupations, tu pense pas ?

-Huhuh... Désolé Harold... Mais y a certaine chose que je préfère que tu ne sache pas...

-Pourtant tu les a dites à Kard ! Soulignais-je avec un léger sourire. Tu t'es vendu tout seul en me désignant que moi.

-T'es un p'tit malin toi !

-Je pense que c'est de famille.

-Ton frère était aussi entêté que toi. J'ai prier mes dieux un millier fois pour qu'il cesse de m'emmerder avec ses questions sans intérêt.

-Et ça a marché ?

Léger silence entre nous, puis, Allurnite s'était mit à rire, sans doute venait-il de se remémorer des souvenirs d'avec mon frère qui faisait que jacasser.

-Allez, dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir, Harold Haddock.

-Comment était ta vie avant nous ? Répétais-je avec un sourire victorieux.

-Il y a de cela plus de vingt-tois ans, les Berkiens et les Dragons étaient en proie à une guerre qui aller finir par les tuer tous...

* * *

 _Le pays que tu connaissais n'était que cendre et chaos. Mort et destruction. Si un humain mourait, ces semblables traquaient le responsable, nous les dragons, jusqu'à décimer toute sa famille, et vis et versa. Toute les espèces étaient mêlé à cette guerre. Toute, sauf les Furie nocturne. Moi en l'occurrence, vu que je ne connaissais pas d'autre Furie à cette époque._

* * *

Au sommet d'un mont rocheux, un dragon se trouvait là, roulé en boule, appréciant la chaleur du soleil sur ses écailles. Ce n'était autre qu'Allurnite qui se faisait doré la pilule. Pour changer. Par moment, il jetais quelque regard en contre bas, intrigué et amusé pas la vie qui s'y trouvait. Delà ou il était, les humains qui traquaient ses frères et sœurs étaient semblables à des fourmis... Des minuscules fourmis.

Étirant un large sourire carnassier, Allurnite envoya une série de tire plasma sur les humains, avant de se reloger contre lui-même, toujours sourire aux lèvres grâces aux cris de douleur des bipèdes.

* * *

Ma vie n'étais guerre très passionnante... Je ne souhaitais pas me mêler au conflit Humains/Dragons, -bien que j'adorais les martyriser- car on m'avais toujours répété que cela était mauvais de s'occuper des bipèdes. Malheureusement, tout les reptiles ne partageaient pas mon point de vue. Surtout Balrak ! Un Cauchemar monstrueux titanel, noir comme le charbon et rouge comme le sang. Il était le chef de la coalition des races reptiliennes. Il était le plus grand, le plus imposant et, apparemment, il serrait le plus fort ! Pour moi, ce dernier détail restait à prouver. Nous avons souvent eu quelque clash, mais rien qui pouvait déterminer qui gagnerait.

Un jour, après une énième bataille entre humain et dragon, les reptiles de la coalition eurent une terrible nouvelle. Leur chef avait été assassiné de sang-froid par un gamin ! Ayant été tous regroupé comme d'habitude après chaque bataille, j'avais décidé que j'y participerais pour une fois. Tout les dragons présent dans cette grotte étaient « assis » en cercle, moi y compris. Alors que les promesses de vengeances et de massacres volaient déjà dans tout les sens, je fis clamer les ardeur de mes frères avec un simple hurlement. Ça avait au moins le mérite de les faire taire.

-Non mais écoutez vous un peu ! Ce n'est pas la fin de tout, si monsieur Balrak est mort ! Il a sous estimé son adversaire, sa mort n'en revient qu'à sa seule faute !

-Mais nous devons venger notre frère, Allurnite ! Cria un dragon Vipère. On ne va pas laisser ce gamin impoli se moquer de nous, en baladant la tête de notre chef ainsi !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Combien de fois je vous ai répété que de se mêler des humains était mauvais ? Des millions de fois ! Et qui a écouté ? Personne. Comme toujours...

-Allurnite a raison. Sur toute la ligne. C'est lui qu'on aurait dû élire chef, pas ce Balrak. Dit sagement une douce voix dans le dos d'Allurnite.

De derrière moi, un dragon était sorti de la pénombre. Comme si la nouvelle venue s'était détaché de mon ombre. Elle arborait une silhouette égale à la mienne, mais ses courbes demeuraient plus fines et élancés, alors que moi j'était large, robuste et bien en chair. Les yeux azure de la dragonne croisèrent les miens, et en un instant j'ai cru que le temps s'était arrêté... Qui était cette beauté dragonesque ? La dragonne continuait sa route autour du cercle jusqu'à trouver une place. Aussitôt, son accueil fut des plus... Chaleureux.

-Ça n'étonne personne que tu sois d'accord avec lui, Nhalassai ! Clama un Gronk. Vous êtes tout deux les mêmes ! Vous préférez ronfler toute la journée, au lieu de défendre les vôtres !

-Et j'en suis dé-so-lé. Dit-elle en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Profitant de l'agitation et du fait que l'attention soit porté sur Nhalassai, je questionnais le Cauchemar Monstrueux qui était à mes côtés.

-Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je tout bas.

-Une nouvelle. Elle est ici que depuis quelque mois. Elle nous a raconté que tout son ancien clan s'est fait massacrer par des armées humaine.

-Comment se fait-il qu'elle n'a pas subit le même sort ?

-Elle dormait. Elle est comme toi, Allurnite. Une lâche, et une fainéante.

Aussitôt que le dernier mot était sorti d'entre les lèvres du Cauchemar, une boule feu violette -insignifiante et sans danger- vint s'écraser sur sa gueule comme pour l'inviter à la fermer. Tout le monde recentra son attention sur Nhalassai qui arborait un petit sourire en coin. Elle n'aimait pas les messe-basse apparemment, surtout quand elle en était la causse. La réunion se termina sur mes sages paroles qui invitaient tout les reptiles à rester tranquille chez-eux, le temps que les humains se lasse de les chercher partout. Tous acquiescèrent, mais pas sans ronchonner pour certain. Mais alors que j'avait pour intention de faire plus ample connaissance avec ma nouvelle consœur, cette dernière avait déjà filé, me laissant seul dans l'immense grotte.

Quelque mois plus tard, comme je l'avais prédit, les humains avait cessé toute activité anti-dragon. Les reptiles pouvaient donc ressortir et faire ce que bon leur semble. Voler, terroriser les villageois, des trucs de dragon quoi. De mon côté, j'avais cherché sans relâche cette dénommé Nhalassai, mais tout portait à croire qu'elle avait disparue. je décidais donc de rester tranquille dans mon coin pour attendre qu'elle réapparaisse, avant d'aller sur une montagne de pierre volcanique pour y lézarder un peu, pendant... Quelques semaines... Voir des mois. J'aimait regarder les humains sortir de leur cité, dans leur drôle de machine qui roule pour certain, à pied pour d'autre. Les mois continuèrent à passer et bientôt, ce fut déjà un an qui c'était écoulé depuis la mort de Balrak. Je m'étais enfin décider à bouger entre temps. Alors que je faisais ma balade pré-nocturne, du haut où j'étais, j'apercevais très brièvement ce qui se passait en contre bas. Je voyais du mouvement dans la grande clairière, mais je ne pouvais déterminer qui s'y trouvait. Curieux, j'y allais donc y jeter un œil. Au début, j'étais sur la défensive. Qui savait ce que j'allais trouver. Plus je m'approchais, plus la silhouette devenait clair et distincte. Déjà, j'étais rassuré de voir qui s'agissait d'un dragon, mais je n'arrivais toujours à distinguer son espèce.

-Je peux savoir ce tu fais là ?

L'inconnu ne me répondit pas et lui tourna même le dos.

-Hé ! Faut partir maintenant ! M'oblige pas à te chasser d'ici !

-Tu oserais chasser une amie en détresse ? Demanda la voix de Nhalassai.

Cette dernière se tourna vers moi, un bolas autour du cou et une patte avant ensanglanté.

-Laisse-moi deviner. Des humains ?

-T'es un futé toi ma parole. Répondit-elle en se moquant légèrement.

Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps a se lancer des piques, je m'étais occupé de retirer le bolas avant « d'épauler » Nhalassai pour l'emmener dans un endroit sûr. Je l'aidai à s'installer, avant d'aller chercher des fougères pour que ce soit plus confortable, ce que la femelle Furie avait trouvée fort sympatrique de ma pars, je présume. Elle s'était donc installé sur le panier végétal, mais pas sans grimacer dû à sa blessure à la patte. Puis je restais là, sans savoir quoi faire d'autre. j'avais été moi aussi prit dans les pièges des humains, mais pas sûr que ma nouvelle amie -si ils pouvaient se considérer ainsi- veuille bien que je vienne lui lécher la patte.

-Y a pas à dire, les humain on beau être petit, ils savent faire mal. Grogna-t-elle en fixant sa patte.

-Quel idée aussi de s'attaquer au humain ? Tu aurais pu te faire, Nhalassai !

Je venais de lui faire un reproche, mais qui sonnait pas comme telle aux oreilles de Nhalassai. Elle sentait que je disais cela, car j'étais inquiet, inquiet de ne pas l'avoir vue depuis plus d'un an. Même que notre première rencontre remontait de loin, Nhalassai n'avait jamais cessé de penser à moi aussi, ce qui était également mon m'étais ensuite posé à côté d'elle -voyant qu'elle s'en voulait de s'être mise en danger idiotement- puis vint caler mon museau contre le sien pour la réconforter. Elle était la première Furie nocturne femelle que j'étais venu à rencontrer depuis ma naissance.

* * *

 _-Les jeunes furies son abandonné par leur parents le jour de leur éclosion. Ils partent, tendis que leur progéniture "domine" leur ancien terrain de chasse. Il est très rare qu'une porté entière survivent._

 _-Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi les parents ne reste-il pas avec leur petit ?_

 _-Nous sommes de vrais fainéant et bourru nous les mâles, et les femelles n'ont pas l'instinct maternel, et niveau caractère, je préfère pas en parler. Elles risquent d'écraser leur petit fraîchement sorti des œuf._

 _-Mais alors ? Comment il font pour éclore s'ils ne sont pas bichonné ?_

 _-C'est la que les furies sont étranges. Pour ce qui s'agit des oeufs. Ils sont très attentionné et sur leur garde._

 _-Vous êtes vraiment unique en votre genre, ça je peux te le garantir_

* * *

Nhalassai et Allurnite s'étaient un peu plus rapproché après ce soir là. La femelle ne supportait pu la solitude, et le mâle ne comptait pas laisser seule une beauté pareil. Il voyait en elle plus qu'un moyen de procréer, elle était calme, douce et très docile, en plus d'avoir un tempérament de feu. Même les cauchemars monstrueux étaient des anges à côté d'elle. Elle était, celle qu'il voulait protéger, jusqu'au péril de sa vie si il le fallait.

Les mois s'enchaînèrent et bientôt, des échos leurs étaient parvenu aux oreilles. Un homme, un Tueurs de dragons, se serrait engagé à tueur toute l'espèce reptilienne jusqu'au dernier. La poignée de malheureux qui avait réussi à le fuir pour informer leurs frères et sœurs, étaient morts quelque jours plus tard de leur blessure infecté. Bien que les Furies avaient le sang froid de nature, cette nouvelle leurs étaient effrayante !

D'autre mois passèrent et bientôt, ce fut l'été qui vint pointer le bout de son nez. L'été et les récoltes. L'été et la naissance de nouvelle plante. L'été... Et les rites amoureux entre les nombreuses espèce.

* * *

 _-Je pense que je peux passer ce détail ?_

 _-Heu oui, ça serrait mieux. Je tiens à rêver d'autre chose que des dragons entrain de copuler._

 _-C'est toi qui dis ça, alors que tu as enfourné deux femelles de ton espèce ?_

 _-Arrête de dire des conneries voyons. Flovie ne peut pas être tomber enceinte enfin ! On avait pas un seul moment à nous, alors pour faire ça... Je sais que cami est tombée enceinte du premier coup, mais ça serrait étrange que ce soit la même pour Flovie !_

 _-Vous êtes si aveugle, vous, les humains._

* * *

Le couple de furie était là, assis dans leur petit nid d'amour. Resserrant leur trois petits oeufs à l'aide de leurs queues, ils s'échangèrent ensuite un tendre regard après avoir admirer le fruit de leur accouplements qui s'était déroule dans de très bonne condition.

Allurnite, pu aussi fainéant qu'avant, prenait son rôle de mâle très au sérieux. À la moindre envie de sa femelle, il remuait ciel et mer pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Nhalassai étant trop faible -Du à la mise au monde de ses oeufs- et inquiète pour ces derniers, elle n'osait sortir du nid. C'était donc à Allurnite de veiller sur leurs alimentation et leurs bien-être. Ça, il avait toujours su le faire pour lui, alors nourrir une bouche de plus, ça n'allait pas le tuer.

Mais un jour, alors qu'Allurnite se préparait à chasser toute la mâtiné, Nhalassai l'avait interrompu.

-Regarde ! Il vient de bouger !

Le mâle, fou de joie c'était précipité vers des futurs petits qui commençaient à gesticuler.

-C'est pour bientôt tu crois ? Demande-t-il à sa femelle.

-J'en sais trop rien... Chez les vipères ça prend environ mois, tendis que les Gronk ça ne dur que 3-4 mois.

-On attendra le temps qui faut alors. Même si pour ça, on devra les voir naître.

Voir leur petits apparaître dans ce monde. C'était ce qui tenait le plus au cœur de Nhalassai. Elle connaissait elle aussi les "coutumes" de son espèce et elle trouvait ça absurde. Mais si elle voulait continuer de vivre avec son mâle, elle n'avait aucunement le choix. Ce dernier lui avait offert un tendre câlin à l'aide de sa tête, avant de partir à toute vitesse pour aller chasser.

* * *

Le vent soufflait dans mes écailles. J'étais invisible dans les airs. Pas un seul dragon ne pouvait espérer m'égaler.

Haut dans le ciel, je dressais mon regard en contrebas pour apercevoir une grande plaine dégagé, sûrement pleine de vivre et de multiples bestioles que ma tendre Nhalasai serrait ravi de dévorer. Je me suis donc posé, mais pas sans avoir fait quelque pirouette dans les airs. J'aimais tellement.

J'aimais tellement ça... Me sentir libre. Le vent contre mon épiderme écailleuse. Je me posais enfin sur le sol, et ce fut comme si le lieu avait eu peur de ma présence, car même le vent dans les arbres c'était tu. Attentif au moindre danger, je m'étais ensuite approché lentement du point d'eau qui se trouvait dans cette clairière. J'observais silencieusement la surface à l'affût d'un moindre mouvement. Là ! Ni une ni deux, je balançais un hareng sur l'herbe que j'assommais aussitôt d'un habile coup de queue. L'action s'était répété jusqu'au ce qu'une vingtaine de poisson soient étalé devant moi. Jugeant que j'avais attrapé assez de nourriture pour la mâtiné, je les glisse un à un dans ma gueule pour ensuite me préparer à m'envoler. Mais soudain, il y eut un craquement derrière moi. Je m'étais aussitôt retourné pour me trouver face à face avec un humain. Ses yeux froids et menaçant étaient planté sur moi, et ses mains tenaient fermement son arme qui brillé garce au soleil.

* * *

 _-Tu as rencontré mon frère ce jour-là ?_

 _-Oui. Il aurait pu me tuer, ou au moins essayer de m'attaquer. Mais rien..._

* * *

Humain comme dragon se défiaient du regard. Tendis que l'un était prêt à en découdre, l'autre rengaina son arme. Il y eut ensuite du bruit, signalant que d'autres bipèdes s'approchaient derrière ce dernier.

-Allez pars ! Va-t-en ! Oust !

Allurnite était plus que surprit du comportement de son adversaire, celui-ci l'invitait à s'en fuir, ce que fit le dragon sans perdre un seul instant. Aussitôt le dragon parti, l'humain s'était retourné pour accueillir ses confrères.

* * *

Je ne devais pas m'arrêter, ralentir, ni même me retourner. Je savais qu'ils étaient nombreux, même que cette humain venait de me laisser la vie sauve, rien ne pouvait m'assurer que les autres auraient été aussi clément. J'étais donc rentré au nid, avec assez de poisson pour ne pas ressortir de la journée. Nhalassai s'était inquiétée

Les semaines et les mois passèrent. Étrangement, je voyais de plus en plus cette humain dans les environs. À croire qu'il me pourchassait. Mais il ne tentait rien qui aurait pu me nuire, bien au contraire ! Il restait à une distance raisonnable, à me regarder. Par moment il sortait même des drôles de chose de sous son manteau, pour ensuite mettre toute son attention dessus et par moment, il dressait le regard vers moi, peut-être pour vérifier que je n'avait pas bouger.

Le temps continua à s'écrouler et un jour, alors que ce bipèdes s'amusait avec son drôle de machin, je m'étais approché de lui lentement pour voir ce qu'il tramait. Je vis pas la même occasion, que le regard des humains pouvaient faire ressentir autre chose que la haine, la colère et la soif de sang. Il semblait épanoui, admiratif et captivé par ce qu'il faisait. Je vis aussi avec un léger étonnement qu'une image de moi entrain de chassé du poisson, reposait sur ses étrange carré blanc qui se recouvrait de noir lorsque le petit bâton de l'humain passait dessus. Il avait sans doute senti ma présence, ou peut-être était-ce à causse de mon souffle hardent qui avait soulevé ses cheveux qui le fit sortir de son travail. Cet humain avait vraiment un regard unique. Même que l'on m'avait toujours répété qu'ils étaient fourbe, vil et sans cœur, lui devait être une exception. Son regard vert était planté dans le mien qui était rouge, il admirait mes iris de font en comble, comme si il n'avait jamais vue des yeux pareil. Posant ses outils étrange, il s'était ensuite légèrement redressé avant de tendre la main vers moi. Prenant ceci pour un geste hostile, je m'étais éloigné d'un bond avant de le mettre à grogner. L'humain stoppa donc son geste, pour ensuite repartir après avoir reprit ses affaires. Il semblait être déçu et triste du fait de l'avoir "interdit" de m'approcher, mais je n'allais pas le laisser me frotter la tête comme un chien quand même !

Les rares fois que je revenais au nid, -Car j'appréciais beaucoup la compagnie de cette humain- je voyais ma belle Nhalassai, adorablement blotti et endormi contre nos futurs petits. Elle aimait leurs parler par moment, réfléchir à leur noms, tout en ronronnant contre leur petites coquilles. Rien ne pouvait être plu parfait. J'avais une famille, un admirateur qui tentait jour après jour de m'approcher, hors, il devait attendre mon approbation pour ça, et je n'allais pas lui donner de si tôt. Même si je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir le contact physique d'un humain qui était tout sauf pour tuer.

J'abandonnai ma lutte au bout de quelque temps. Il avait réussi à poser sa main sur mon front. Il semblait en être heureux, euphorique même ! J'en était tout aussi heureux. Nous avons passé le reste de la journée ensemble, nous nous sommes même prélasser au soleil ensemble, puis le temps fut pour nous de nous séparer. Lui pour aller chez les humains, et moi pour ma famille. Ma famille... Jamais de ma vie j'aurais cru un jour que j'allais assister à ça... Les œufs étaient ouvert et mes petits étalé au sol. Au début, j'avais cru à un cadeau du ciel. À un nouveau monde qui s'offrait à moi ! Mais lorsque je m'étais approché d'eux. Il n'y avait rien. Pas une seule chaleur. Pas un souffle. Ils étaient mort... Je m'étais entêté à les bousculer doucement du bout su museau pour les faites réagir, mais rien. Mon attention s'était ensuite focalisé sur Nhalassai ! Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis que je suis arrivé ! Où était-elle ? Aussitôt ! Une odeur vint se glisser dans mes naseaux, c'était du sang, du sang humain... Mêlé à du sang de dragon... J'avançais plus profondément dans nôtre caverne, et plus j'approchais, plus le sang était présent sur les parois. Je sentais mon cœur se serrer petit à petit en moi, comment si voulait s'étouffer lui-même, tellement il craignait la découverte que j'allais faire ! Mais je ne pouvais faire demi-tour, car je venais de la voir. Couchée au sol, baignant dans son propre sang. Elle ne bougeait pas et son corps tout entier me tournait le dos.

-Nhalassai ? Qui t'as fais ça ?

Aucune réponse. Je décidais donc d'avancer et de poser mon museau contre le sien, mais c'est avec horreur que je vis que le corps de ma femelle n'était pas entier. Je fixais l'endroit supposé contenir la tête de Nhalassai, mais il n'y avait rien.

* * *

 _-Mon cœur et toute mon âme c'est brisé ce jour là. J'avais perdu ma progéniture et ma Nhalassai..._

 _-Qu'as-tu fais après ça ?_

 _-J'ai pourchassé leurs assassins... Pour réclamer vengeance._

* * *

Allurnite -fou de rage et habité par un désir de vengeance- était sorti de la caverne à toute vitesse, pour ensuite faire route dans la direction de l'odeur des assassins. Son regard avait une lueur menaçante, il semblait avoir perdu son éclat d'avant. Comme on lui avait retiré toute émotion.

Filant à travers le ciel assombri par la nuit, Allurnite se dirigeait vers un petit royaume qui était éclairé. Étrange, surtout vu l'heure tardive, mais il s'en moquait bien ! Le sifflement particulier des Furies Nocturnes se mit à résonner dans le ciel, avertissant les gardes qu'un danger arrivé ! Mais il était déjà trop tard. Un éclair mauve vint s'écraser sur la tour, la faisant voler en éclat et éparpillant les restes des hommes un peu partout. Le démon fit voler en éclat le restant de la tour, avant de jaillir du milieu des flammes pour propager le chaos sur les habitations. Il continua de filer dans le ciel, camouflé par la pénombre, les yeux rivés sur la population qui s'affolait en contrebas. Après un série de pirouette, Allurnite fondit ensuite sur un groupe d'homme pour les faire s'éparpiller sur le sol à l'aide d'une boule de feu, avant de reprendre une nouvelle fois de la hauteur.

Ces pauvres humains ne savaient ce qu'ils avaient provoquer, en tuant Nhalassai et ses petits.

Il était resté là, au-dessus du royaume un petit moment, cherchant avec ses sens l'endroit où il ressentait la présence de l'assassin de sa femelle. Soudain, ce fut comme un éclair qui l'avait transpercé ! Dans ce cet immense bâtiment ! Il était là ! Grognant d'impatience, il était ensuite descendu en piqué droit vers le château, tout en incendiant sur son passage les nombreuses maisons qui se présentaient à lui. Jugeant qu'aucune entrée était assez large, il fit un trou dans un mur pour ensuite pénétrer dans les couloirs du château. Des gardes armés l'attendaient déjà. Allurnite se mit aussitôt à sourire comme un diable, car, même que les humains étaient habitué à voir des dragons, ils n'avaient encore jamais vue de Furie Nocturne. Surtout avec de tel yeux.

* * *

Je sentais qu'il n'était pas loin. Je pouvais ressentir son odeur comme s'il se tenait à côté de moi. En une fraction de seconde, mes ennemis s'était retrouvé éparpiller sur le sol. Je déambulais ensuite dans les couloirs, prêt à bondir sur le moindre mortel ! Le regard froid et menaçant, je m'étais arrêté devant une immense porte faite de métal, derrière elle, je le sentais. Son odeur pestilentiel, mais il n'était pas seul... Nhalassai était là aussi. J'avançais ensuite dans un salle immense, plongé dans le noir le plus complet. La porte n'étant pas verrouillé, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de l'enfoncer, il suffisait juste d'un petit coup de tête. Il fallut quelque secondes à mes yeux pour s'y habituer et pour voir comme au plein jour. Peu à peu, je voyais que les murs et plafond étaient recouverts de chaînes. Où étais-je tombé ? Mes doutes et mes craintes n'eurent pas le temps de s'installer, car la porte dans mon dos venait d'être verrouiller, et au moment, un filet de métal me tomba dessus. J'étais tombé dans un piège de débutant certes, mais efficace tout de même. Aussitôt, comme sorti de nul pars, des centaines hommes se ruèrent sur moi pour m'immobiliser. Hurlant de rage, je repoussais mes assaillants, malgré l'énorme poids sur mon dos. J'en envoyais certain voler à l'autre bout de la pièce, tendis que d'autre semblait vouloir faire du rodéo, pour finalement rejoindre leur confrère. Mais malgré toute ma rage et ma haine, les hommes avaient réussi à me maîtriser et à m'amener dans une cage. Alors qu'ils se félicitaient pour leur nouvelle prise, un homme, beaucoup plus gros et imposant que les autres, vint se placer face à moi. Il avait de la chance que ma gueule était muselé et enfermé dans cette maudite cage.

-Regardez-moi un peu ce que nous avons là ! Une jolie Furie Nocturne !

 _-Un joli !_ T'entais-je de lui envoyer mentalement.

-Vous êtes si prévisible, vous, les démons. Il a juste suffit à mes hommes de tuer ton compagnons, pour que tu viennes tomber dans mon piège tête la première.

Après cette annonce, Alvin, qui s'était « présenté » à Allurnite lui dévoila ensuite son plan. L'exploiter à des fins militaires pour ensuite mettre le monde à genoux. Mais son plan tomba à l'eau lorsqu'il vit que son otage n'était pas une dragonne, mais un dragon. Fou de rage, l'homme avait ensuite frappé ses larbins qui étaient pourtant sûr d'avoir tué le mâle ainsi que les petits fraîchement éclos... Suite à cette nouvelle, la colère d'Alvin doubla en brutalité. Allurnite fut donc témoin de la décapitation de ses pauvres hommes. Bien qu'il s'en réjouissait de voir les assassins de Nhalassai morts, il trouvait cet Alvin fou, sans cœur, et sans pitié. Il ne pouvait pas deviner aussi qu'après ce jour, il allait vivre pire que l'enfer. Tout les jours, pendant deux années, chaque minutes était une torture interminable et intenable, même pour un dragon. Cet Alvin était un profond malade ! Nul ne peut dire à quel point Allurnite l'avait maudit durant ces deux ans. Le bipieds prenait plaisir à agiter le crâne de Nhalassai devant les yeux fatigués du Furie. Il s'était débattu pourtant les premiers mois, mais Alvin n'aimait pas ça, et il le faisait comprendre avec de nouvelle torture, toute plus horrible les une que les autres . Quel humain serait assez fou pour s'amuser à retirer les écailles d'un dragon une par une ? Qui serait assez sans cœur pour le brûler au fer chaud, le taillader de la tête à la queue avant de le « noyer » dans de l'eau de mer ? Qui serait assez tordu, pour appliquer un tisonnier ardent sur les parties génital d'un reptile, le rendant par la suite stérile. Allurnite connaissait que trop bien le nom de cet personne, cet homme qui l'avait malmené depuis tout ce temps, celui qui le hantait jour et nuit, celui qui lui avait fait vivre l'enfer. Alvin. Allurnite priait pour qu'un, son tortionnaire se lasse et l'exécute, mais à croire qu'Alvin aimait ça, torturer son corps et son âme.

Un jour, alors qu'Allurnite était à moité dans le coma, Alvin était venu lui rendre une petite visite.

-Hé la bestiole ! Cri-il en frappant la cage avec son pied.

Le dragon ne lui répondit même pas, trop fatigué pour réagir.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est un grand jour ! Un jour unique ! Aujourd'hui, tu vas servir à ce que je t'ai préparé depuis toute ces années. Tu vas tuer pour moi, comme dans les entraînement.

Tuer ? Allurnite ne voulait que ça. Briser ses chaînes, pour enfin tuer ce diable à l'apparence humaine. Mais alors qu'il voyait enfin une possibilité de se venger et de fuir, un bruit d'armoir qui s'ouvrait se mit à retentir, faisant trembler Allurnite de peur. Il savait ce que c'était, et il ne voulait pas encore subir ça.

Depuis deux ans, Allurnite en avait subit des mauvais traitement. Mais les pires étaient ceux imposé sur ses ailes. Elles étaient troué d'un bout à l'autre, les trous variaient leur taille et leur taux d'infection, par rapport à la rage de son bourreau le jour de ces tortures. Alvin approchait lentement, un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres, et une épée en main.

-Dis-moi, Dragon. Je pensais à un truc. Qu'est-ce qui m'assurait que tu revienne après ta mission ? Après tout, tu pourrais très bien t'enfuir, et laisser ce cloporte vivre... Quelque heure de plus. Certes, je n'ai aucune garantie, mais juste au cas ou si tu viendrais à oublier à qui tu appartiens, je vais te laissais un présent.

Allurnite était recroquevillé sur lui-même le plus loin possible de son bourreau. Les yeux grands ouvert qui laissaient paraître toute la peur et la détresse qu'il ressentait.

-Viens ici saloperie ! Tu vas aggraver ton cas !

Les grands yeux tétaniser d'Allrunite ne bougeaient pas, fixé sur la lame. S'était à ce demander si il était toujours de ce monde tellement qu'il semblait absent.

-Fort bien. Tu ne veux pas venir à Alvin ? Alors c'est Alvin qui viendra à toi.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte de la cage assez grande pour accueillir deux Cauchemars Monstrueux, puis il avança vers sa victime, un grand sourire menaçant aux lèvres. Allurnite tentait de reculer, mais il était déjà dos au mur ! Il avait été brisé, affamé, brûlé, marqué au fer, torturé presque à mort ! Il voulait que tout finisse, mais d'autre pars, il ne souhaitait pas mourir...

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de cesser ce manège. De m'obéir et d'aller tuer ce fiche Kard Haddock qui a déjà tué tout tes congénère.

Ce nom. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose à Allurnite. Mais bien-sur ! C'était cet humain avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié avant qu'il ne perde tout... C'était lui qu'il devait aller tuer ? Il ne pouvait pas. Mais en même temps, avait-il le choix ? Baissant la tête vers le sol, il voyait tout le sang qu'il avait perdu depuis tout le temps qu'il était ici. Un dragon ordinaire serait mort depuis longtemps, mais pas lui... Pourquoi ça ? Peut-être que le destin lui avait préparé une meilleure mort que celle de mourir dans une cage.

 _-À cette époque, j'ignorais tout des dons qui m'avait été légué par mes géniteurs. Si j'avais su à cette époque, j'aurais redonner la vie à mes petits... Au lieu de les dévorer pour les protéger des charognard... Ainsi que Nhalassai..._

* * *

 **Orochimaru's Full Theme.**

Alvin s'approchait de moi, toujours de plus en plus menaçant avec son grand sourire. J'étais partagé entre me laisser faire ou me battre. Mais j'étais dans un état pitoyable... Une seule option s'offrait à moi... Faire ce qu'Alvin me demandait. Sans broncher. Je m'abaissais face à lui, lui témoignant tout mon respect et mon obéissance. Il vint ensuite poser sa main libre sur ma tête puis, avec la pointe de son épée, il commença à entailler mon œil droit... Je sentais le fer me traverser, sectionner ma pupille, puis effleurer mon globe oculaire. C'était à ce moment là que j'avais décider de le repousser à l'aide de mes pattes pour ensuite sortir à toute vitesse de la cage, accompagné par un cri de rage et de douleur de mon bourreau. Je le regardais un court instant, sa lame planté entre ses côtes. Mais ne voulant pas perdre une seconde de plus, je m'étais précipiter dans les couloirs après avoir fait voler la porte en éclat. Signalant aux gardes aux alentours que le grand Allurnite n'était pu une bête de foire. Mais de nouveau un dragon libre, frustré, en colère et qui allait réclamer réparation !

 **Fin de la musique.**

-Arrête-le bande d'abruti ! Mon dragon s'échappe !

 _-Ouiiii ! Venez si vous l'osez !_ Pensai-je pour moi-même.

Une jolie brochette de bipède vint aussi s'opposer à mon avancer. Me voyant dans un état des plus déplorable, certain en eurent de haut de cœur, tendis que d'autre pensaient que ça allait être une partie de plaisir ! Je m'étais jeté sur l'un d'eux avant d'en grignoter une partie, pour ensuite leur sauter dessus chacun leur tour. J'avais tellement fin que je pourrais en manger trente comme eux !

-Tirez !

* * *

 _-...Puis j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. La suite, tu la connais. J'ai retrouvé ton frère, nous nous sommes battue Lui pour survivre et moi pour le sauver. Avant de nous écrouler de fatigue et d'être enfermé dans une fichue grotte._

Harold ne disait rien, non pas parce qu'il était choqué ou admiratif de cette histoire, mais parce que la narration d'Allurnite avait été si plaisante à écouter, qui ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour s'endormir. L'esprit du Furie se mit à sourire, tout en se disant que le jeune homme ressemblait beaucoup à Kard. Kard... Il lui manquait terriblement. Encore aujourd'hui, Allurnite se demandais ce qu'aurait été leur vie, s'ils ne se serraient jamais rencontrer. L'un comme l'autre, ils ont changé la vie de leur partenaire. Harold aussi les avait changé, et même qu'il s'était tenu pour responsable de la mort de son frère, Allurnite démentait tout ça en rappelant à l'humain que Kard n'avait pas été aussi joyeux ces dernières années. Après avoir lancer un dernier regard vers les étoiles, Allurnite se roula finalement en boule, pour venir rêver ensuite. Revoir sa liberté d'avant. Sa famille qu'il avait fondé. Sa belle Nhalassai. Il espérait de toute son âme que cette personne experte en dragon puise les aider.

Alors qu'Harold était profondément endormi, une drôle de croix fit une bref apparition sur son front (la croix sur la cover :P) avant de disparaître aussitôt en un claquement de doigt. Mais qu'est-ce qui allait, encore, lui arriver.

* * *

Alors cette O.S ? Bien ? Nul ? Trop long ? Pas assez ? Plus de détail ? Plus de narration ou de point de vue personnelle ? Dite-moi tout ! C'est ma première expérience pour les One-shot, alors j'espère que ça ne serra pas une catastrophe x) On en a appris des choses hein ! J'ai beaucoup aimer raconter la vie d'Allurnite et en même temps, qui n'aime pas ce dragon ? x)


End file.
